People cannot always escape from the rain. Whether it is light rain or a gusty rainstorm where it appears that the rain is driving sideways, there are always people who are caught in the middle. These can be business people who are dressed in expensive and delicate clothes. Others include sports fans that often are seen sitting through rain during outside contests. In addition, parents may be slowed down while accompanying small children. And of course average people also find themselves caught in the rain. But when standing under an awning or dashing into shelter may not be an option, the most common device for rain protection is the umbrella.
Umbrellas typically release a canopy over a wearer's head to prevent rain from getting them wet. However, umbrellas only protect so much, especially when gusty winds are involved. When wind gusts increase, it is not uncommon for umbrellas to fail as they are blown around. Strong wind gusts also have been known to blow umbrellas away and out of the hands of the user. Even beyond those facts is the issue of protecting more parts of the user's clothing when wind gusts cause the rain to blow in at more linear angles instead of direct from above. For these reasons, there remains a need for an umbrella that is more manageable for a user in virtually all wind and rain conditions while still performing the ultimate and inherent function of an umbrella in regard to rain protection.
Beyond the umbrella, raincoats and varying forms of ponchos also are available to those interested in rain protection. However, businesspersons among other people often may not wish to lug a special water resistant coat with them as they walk outside. For example, a warm day with merely cloudy skies may not warrant a raincoat. Moreover, a person also may not wish to mess up his or her hair through the use of a raincoat and attached hood in case it did rain. And the idea of carrying a raincoat and umbrella may be considered bulky and a bit extreme for many people. The same issue revolves around ponchos and other like products. Because of this, there is a need for a device that serves as an umbrella while also maintains additional rain protection, especially for the back of a person.
Protection for the back of a wearer—from the shoulders to the legs—is especially important because during and after it rains, people often may need to sit down on a wet bench, bleacher or other seat. In this way, a back protection element to an umbrella further solves the need for a more encompassing rain protection device. However, the needs for such a device as is the present invention also must conform to the realities of society. This means that there is a need for such an encompassing rain protection device that can be easily stored and compacted to limit the bulkiness and load. Raincoats and ponchos certainly can be folded up, as can umbrellas, but to date there is nothing like the present invention that further minimizes the amount of storage and space often required by people out on the street. Thus, there is a need for a combination umbrella and slicker such as the present invention that can be properly stored in a briefcase or handbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,212 issued to Allen on Oct. 20, 1998, is a stadium umbrella that uses a clear material as a dome that covers the head on down to a person's torso. Unlike the present invention, Allen caters specifically to those sitting at a sporting event and wishing to protect their head and torso from falling rain. Allen also differs from the present invention because Allen does not account for the fact that those sitting on wet bleachers or wet chairs will still get water on their backsides from the seat area and also if they lean back. The present invention, in contrast, provides canopy protection while also deploys a slicker specifically for the backside so that the user does not have to sit in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,595 issued to Vonderhorst et al on Sep. 9, 1997, is a screen apparatus positioned atop an umbrella to protect the user specifically from flying insects. Unlike the present invention, Vonderhorst is not primarily concerned with rain as it instead employs insect netting that is detachable and wraps around the umbrella element. The present invention, in contrast, uses a holding pocket and flap to effectively store the rain-protecting slicker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,290 issued to Wu on Jun. 13, 1989, is an umbrella with an extendible brim portion that ultimately connects a stretcher link to the umbrella portion in order to provide a horizontal shielding element that does not interfere with the users line of sight. Unlike the present invention, Wu does not combine storage elements such as the holding pocket and flap as does the present invention. Moreover, the present invention provides wide protection from rain and water in regard to the back of a user who is walking or sitting in a wet seat while the umbrella by Wu does not offer such considerations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,233 issued to Grundman on May 10, 1977, is described as a Venetian umbrella because it essentially attaches a weighted drape that hangs down from the umbrella canopy to encircle the user. Unlike the present invention, Grundman encircles the user with these drapes causing the user to potentially feel claustrophobic and impeded as he or she attempts to fight through a rainstorm while navigating through drapery. In addition, Grundman does not employ material capable of properly protecting the back of the user from wetness specifically when that person attempts to sit on a wet bench or seat. Moreover, the present invention substantially differs from Grundman in that the present invention provides proper storage of the slicker through the use of the holding pocket, flap and connection whereas Grundman does not take into more account the storage of its drape element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0020522 A1 filed by James and published on Feb. 5, 2004, is an umbrella with a detachable drape. James employs a detachable drape that can be attached to the umbrella canopy for use as a sunshade. Unlike the present invention, James merely took a drape and attached it to an umbrella via standard clips. James did not account for a combination element where the two items can be stored together, nor does James serve to protect a user from rain and water while sitting on a wet bench or seat.
Nothing out there has ever combined the function of an umbrella with a slicker to protect a user's back from driving rain and for those common instances of sitting on a wet bench or seat. There is a need for a personal rain protection device like the present invention that combines—in a compact and hassle-free manner—many of the qualities associated with raincoats with a sturdy and more wind-resistant umbrella. Moreover, the need requires that this device be easy to handle and mobile to satisfy the needs of a modern society on the go. The present invention solves all of these needs as it is a unique and compact device for protecting people who are both walking and sitting in the rain from wetness.